


Trip Through Your Wires

by cheinsaw



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Love Confessions, Multiple Selves, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Junko's failure to purge the Lunar Capital of her worst enemy, Hecatia invites her to stay in Hell. Junko/3 Hecatias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip Through Your Wires

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's! i've wanted to see junko/all 3 hecatias since i started liking the ship, and it has finally come to fruition. thank you to ash for betaing this like 4 times and putting up with my shitty ass.

Junko wakes at the first light of dawn, the first paling of the sky. It's an old habit of hers to rise early, to have time for herself before anyone else is up—and, unnecessary as it is nowadays, she can't stop.

Unnecessary. Her son is gone. She pushes the thought away as soon as it enters her mind. What use is it? She will avenge him, when the time comes. She needs only to be patient and wait for the right time to strike.

The next order of business: a warmth around her back and neck and belly, a fluttering of breath against her skin. She is not alone in her bed. How long has it been? Junko can't remember the last time anyone held her like this. Certainly her husband never did, and certainly not many others had the opportunity to share a bed with her.

A warm metal chain is pressing into her skin. Which leaves only one option open.

"Hecatia," Junko says in hushed tones, rolling over towards Hecatia's sleeping face. Her eyelids twitch ever so slightly, and above her head the small replica of Luna twinkles. "Hecatia," Junko repeats a bit louder, shaking her girlfriend's bare shoulder gently.

"Huh?" The smallest flicker of red irises—that's progress.

"It is morning. May I ask what you're doing in my bed?"

"Oh..." Hecatia languidly pulls herself up into a sitting position, brushing her dark blonde hair away from her face. "I fell asleep here, I guess. Remember?"

"I do." Which is true. Junko does remember Hecatia staying late into the night to discuss their plans for invading the Lunar Capital, but—oh. She doesn't remember Hecatia ever leaving, which means she fell asleep before Hecatia did, and of  _ course _ Hecatia would slip right in next to her to cuddle her sleeping form. Typical. ...But, if Junko thinks about it, a bit sweet.

More than she's used to. Junko barely remembers anything of her husband, just bits and pieces. The silk of his robes, the set of his jaw, his weight on her hips, his corpse in her arms. Once again—unnecessary. But she does know that Hecatia shows her affection in spades, more in a typical day than he ever did in his lifetime.

"So I was thinkin' last night after you knocked out, what do the Capital people hate most?"

"Impurity," Junko answers. It's easy. Lunarians despise impurities, can detect when something that doesn't fit their standards has even come close to stepping on the surface of the moon. The only reason Junko's gone undetected out in the far reaches of Luna where she's hiding is because she's made herself so pure that the Capital can't even feel her.

"Yeah, but like, what's the most impure thing you can think of?" Hecatia's eyes are set, waiting for Junko to catch on.

"...I'm not sure. Deviancy. People of the Earth. Particularly the ones who invaded forty years ago. Certain types of youkai. ...Ah."

"You got it?"

"You can't mean fairies, can you?"

"I do mean fairies!" Hecatia claps her hands excitedly. "You think they'd get pissed off if we just threw a ton of fairies all over the place?"

Junko's eyes widen. "They would be forced to evacuate," she says, more in awe at Hecatia's plan than anything else. "And that woman cannot leave. I... Hecatia. You may have found my solution. How soon can you have the fairies here?"

"Soon as you want, babe."

As soon as Junko wants is close to immediate. Junko wants this to finally be settled, for that woman to feel her wrath, once and for all.

"I see. Thank you, dear," Junko says, and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Hecatia's mouth.   


* * *

It's over in days.

Junko should have expected as much. The Lunarians evacuated, yes, but into the stasis of the Dreamworld, and a girl from that faraway land — Gensokyo? — came to set things straight. Junko had purified the fairies into a raw essence of their lifeforce, unable to be harmed or killed, but it was less than favorable in the long run. Now she and Hecatia have fought the girl twice, and lost both times. The Lunarians are shifting back into their regular lives. The fairies have all gone home, scattering under threat of Capital officials. It's over.

"Sucks, huh..." Hecatia mutters, fixing her hair. "Well, we tried."

"Mmm."

"I'm real sorry we couldn't wreck that lady like you wanted."

"It's alright," Junko says, trying not to feel upset and failing. "Her time will come, and I will be prepared."

"Yeah..." Hecatia stretches her arms and yawns. "Hey, Junko, why don'tcha come home with me?"

Junko closes her eyes for a second. There is no place left for her to go, realistically. She can't remain in the Mare Tranquillitatis, especially now that the Hell fairies have been forced out as well. She can't return to her former hideaway on Luna's far side. She most certainly can't return to the Capital.

"That may be my best option," she agrees.

Hecatia nods. "You'll like it there. It's nice and warm and nobody really bothers me. So we can, y'know, do stuff." Her voice trails off at the last part.

"Stuff? What stuff do you mean?"

Hecatia's cheeks tinge red. "Um. You know. Uh...  like... sex stuff." When Junko doesn't reply right away, she awkwardly continues, "It's cool, we don't have to. Sorry. I got a little ahead of myself, so, like, if you don't want to—"

"I want to," Junko says.

"—I mean, I'm down either way—wait, what?"

Junko shakes her head. "I meant, ah...  We'll see when it comes down to it..."

"Y-yeah," Hecatia says, equally flustered.

And so, their journey to Hell is a long and quiet trip.

Hecatia's house is larger than Junko had expected — though it makes sense, Junko thinks, what with Hecatia being essentially the ruler of Hell. Its size, however, doesn't prepare Junko for its contents. Most of the rooms are messy, stray fairies freely roaming through. It's exceedingly warm, the heat enveloping Junko and forcing her to roll up her sleeves. Hecatia's own bedroom is filled with trinkets, and bears a raised futon made for just one. ("I don't really get many visitors," she explains.) Junko doesn't mind sharing. She never has.

"Anything I can get you?" Hecatia asks.

"...Hmm." Junko has to think about it. "I think I would like to take a bath."

"No problem! I got you," Hecatia says, too fast, hurrying over to where the bathroom must be. "I can run it for you, no problem."

Junko is starting to get the feeling that Hecatia really  _ doesn't _ get many visitors. The poor girl looks high-strung, over-excited at the thought of... what? At having company? At having Junko in her house? Junko decides not to dwell on it. There's no need to calculate Hecatia Lapislazuli. With her, things seem to simply just  _ happen. _

After the bath's been drawn, Hecatia leaves Junko to her own devices and slips out into the house, promising something about finding Junko more suitable clothes for Hell's climate. Junko sighs and folds her dress before sliding down into the bath, the water refreshingly cool against her hot skin. She hugs her knees to her chest and closes her eyes, Hecatia's earlier comment playing over and over again in her mind. How long has it been since someone else touched her? How long has it been since someone wanted her?

(There's that flash of memory again, of Junko lying on her back while her faceless, nameless husband has his way. She doubts that counts. Hecatia wouldn't do that to her. Hecatia would make her feel good, and warm, and  _ loved _ , and—)

"Baby?" Hecatia's voice outside the door is soft, unsure. "You doing okay?"

"Oh, yes, I-I'm perfectly fine," Junko stammers, clearing her mind of its indecent train of thought. "Do you need to come in?"

"I, um, I got a bathrobe for you. But I kinda wanted to take a bath, yeah. I can wait 'til you're done."

"Whatever you wish." Junko closes her eyes, breathing in the warm air. "...Come in, if you don't mind."

Hecatia enters quietly, making no sound save for the soft open and close of the door. Junko pretends to pay no attention as Hecatia undresses, all too focused on the slip of her clothes and her bare skin. She turns her back as Hecatia rinses off, only allowing herself to relax slightly when Hecatia slides into the bath, her planetary ornaments floating around her body. The tub doesn't quite fit two, but Hecatia doesn't seem to mind, so Junko gives it no thought. Or tries to.

"Water okay for you?" Hecatia asks.

"Yes, quite, thank you."

"It's colder than I usually take it so I wasn't sure, but, you know—"

"Hecatia."

"Yeah?"

Junko shifts. "I want to. Talk. About what you said earlier."

"What? Uh, what part?"

It's a long moment before Junko can find the right words. "Regarding... sexual matters."

"I told you, I got kinda carried away, but um…"

"If you would like, we can…"

"Yeah, but, I don't want you to just do it for me, I want you to be totally in on it 'cause otherwise it'd feel really gross—"

" _ Hecatia _ ," Junko says, and covers her girlfriend's lips in a kiss before Hecatia can say any more.

Hecatia gasps and grips her shoulders in reply, her lips parting against Junko's. When they break, Hecatia's grinning shyly, her eyes shimmering. "I… I guess we're good."

"Indeed."

"You're really, really pretty, you know?"

"I'm not that much to look at, I'm afraid," Junko replies, unsure of how to take the sudden compliment.

"Sure you are! I've always thought so, but, um… You know, this, seeing you like this—" Hecatia's hands graze up to squeeze Junko's breasts— "—you're  _ wonderful _ ."

Junko snorts, all undignified and open and happy. She laughs, she grins, and presses another kiss to Hecatia's lips. "Hecatia," she says, loving the taste of the name in her mouth. "Hecatia, you are lovely in every way. "Heca-" —another kiss— "-tia."

"Junko!"

Their kisses continue more slowly, their hands moving across each other's bodies, pleasantly warm in the cool water. Junko delights in it all: the soft peach fuzz on the back of Hecatia's neck, Hecatia's collarbone, her earlobes and eyes and nose and mouth, Hecatia's hands touching her, Hecatia's thighs. For once, Junko's lost all track of time. She's lost track of everything; no Chang'e, no husband, no murdered child and no failure at the Capital. There's only herself, and Hecatia, and the water enveloping them.

It's a long while before either of them speak again, Junko's mouth on Hecatia's neck, gently biting and suckling until the skin there is flushed red. Hecatia shivers, and says, "Hey, Junko?"

"Mmm."

"I. Um. I love you." Hecatia's breath catches, and it makes Junko's heart skip a beat. "I just thought you should know."

"Hecatia," Junko says, leaning back and resting her hand on Hecatia's shoulder. "Has it been clear that I feel the same?"

Hecatia grins, her eyes wide and her ears pink. "Kinda, yeah."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Hey, can I hear you say it? If you want."

Junko is so warm inside, unable to stop herself from smiling. "Hecatia, my dear, I love you more than I have ever loved another."

Hecatia squeals, burying her face in her hands. "Junko!" she cries, muffled by her palms. "I can't believe..."

Junko chuckles, pulling Hecatia in for another kiss. This time, it quickly turns passionate, with Hecatia throwing her arms around Junko's neck and raking her teeth over Junko's lower lip. Junko's nails slide down Hecatia's back, scratching ever so lightly, and Hecatia's gasping, and everything feels so good—and before Junko knows she's pressed Hecatia against the wall of the tub, grinding hotly against her thigh. The water sloshes around them, threatening to spill over.

" _ Junko _ ," Hecatia says, urgently, her pupils wide. And it's only then that Junko realizes what she's done.

"I'm deeply sorry," Junko says, moving back away from Hecatia. "I lost control, I'm so—"

"Hey, babe, it's fine." Hecatia grins, cupping Junko's face in her hands and drawing her close again. "I was just thinkin' we should move to the bed... If that's okay with you."

"Yes," Junko breathes. "That's probably the most. Suitable option."

"I'm gonna get it ready then, okay?"

Hecatia stands up, shining water dripping down her body, and wraps herself in a towel. Junko remains in the bath, watching her pruning fingers, until Hecatia's left the room. How strange. How strange it is that all this can happen so suddenly, and how Junko can be so content with it all. There is so much to think about, and yet Junko would rather not think at all.

Taking a deep breath, Junko ties on the bathrobe Hecatia left for her and steps out to meet her girlfriend. She's barely out the door when she stops in confusion. Standing there in front of Junko is Hecatia's Spirit World body, wrapped in her towel, yes—but sitting on the bed behind her are her two other bodies, fully clothed and shifting anxiously.

"Hecatia?" Junko asks, slightly puzzled.

The Spirit World body speaks first, though all of Hecatia's forms seem to fidget in sync. "I wanted... Since we're doing this, I wanted you to have, um, all of me. To show you that I'm totally here with you an' none of my parts are running around doing other stuff."

"Are you okay with that?" the Luna body asks.

"Yes, of course, but... I suppose it's... strange. I wasn't aware you could gather your forms."

"I can consolidate," the Earth body says, shrugging.

"Plus you don't have to worry about, like, attending to all of me at once or something, I've got it all set. Totally under control." The Luna body looks very proud of herself.

"Okay," the Spirit World one says, under her breath, in preparation, and flashes Junko that dazzling smile again, with just a touch of her earlier shyness.

Junko doesn't need to ask this time. She crosses the room to where Hecatia stands, eagerly falling into her girlfriend's waiting arms. And—before she knows Hecatia's twirled her around, guiding her gently into sitting on the bed between the two other Hecatias.

"Let me," one of them breathes into her ear.

"Just relax, okay?" says the other.

Relaxing is hard to do when Junko's surrounded by three of her girlfriend. The Earth body, practically in her lap, gives her a deep kiss; the Luna body leans in to untie Junko's robe at the waist. The Spirit World body is kneeling in front of her, looking up at her so tenderly and with such  _ hunger _ as she spreads Junko's legs and buries her face in—

Junko draws a huge shuddering breath at the sudden feeling of Hecatia's tongue on her, gently teasing and exploring before finding her rhythm. She barely notices one of the other Hecatias shifting to support her from behind, holding her around her waist and kissing her neck. Her head spins, not wanting to believe it's real—something so wonderful must be impossible. A girl so beautiful couldn't possibly want her this way. And yet. And  _ yet. _

"I love you," the Luna body says, rolling Junko's nipples between her fingers and moving in for a kiss.

"I love you just the same," Junko whimpers back.

It's too much — six hands on her, fingers sliding over her skin and making her gasp and cry out, a pair of lips on her own, a tongue between her legs, teeth against her skin. Somewhere along the line Hecatia's slipped two fingers inside her, twisting and fluttering them. It is hard to think—it feels too good, Hecatia is inside her and on her, Hecatia is everywhere. Junko's only vaguely aware that the soft moans she's hearing are coming from herself. "Hecatia," she sobs against her girlfriend's mouth.

She bursts.

Breathing hard, Junko squeezes her eyes shut as the aftershocks tremble through her body. When she opens them again, there's only one Hecatia, the Spirit World body, sitting naked on Junko's thigh and smiling.

"Sounds like you had a good time, huh?"

Junko can't answer, just wraps her feeble arms around Hecatia and pulls her girlfriend down to lie on top of her chest. "I love you," she manages after a few moments, tangling her hands into Hecatia's silky hair.

"Love you too!"

"I have never... felt... so completely, ah... delighted in my entire life."

"Wanna do it again?" Hecatia says, stroking the side of Junko's face. "Not right now, of course," she adds, a smile in her voice. "You need your rest."

"I could most certainly do it again," Junko tries, but even she can't hide the tiredness in her voice. "...Later."

"Later is right," Hecatia agrees.

"I must repay you for this in the morning," Junko finally settles. She can feel herself falling asleep under Hecatia's weight, which is no surprise. As inconvenient as it may be, she's always gotten incredibly sleepy after sex. The last thing she feels as she slips into darkness is Hecatia's soft lips, kissing her neck one last time.

* * *

Junko wakes at the first light of dawn, the first paling of the sky. It's an old habit of hers to rise early to have time for herself before anyone else is up—and, unnecessary as it is nowadays, she can't stop.

Hecatia's arm is around her waist again, warm and heavy and comforting even in the heat. Her breath tickles Junko's neck, her bare body curved against Junko's naked back. Junko remembers, and smiles. She rolls over to bury her face against Hecatia's chest, breathing in the rich dark scent of Hell and hours-past sex and the woman who loves her.

Junko decides that, just for today, she will stay in bed. Her eyelids are feeling particularly heavy this morning. And the most important, most necessary presence in her life is lying safe in her arms. There's nothing more she could ask for.


End file.
